Composting devices are known to implement a composting cycle for biologically and chemically decomposing refuse, such as organic food waste, into compost for use as a fertilizer and soil amendment. The composting cycle may be implemented in a composting bin by providing water, heat and aeration to the refuse, and may require a period of time for completion. Composting devices usually require a large floor space and/or a large volume for installation. Further, some composting devices may be a batch type device, therefore may not be effective in producing compost in a continuous way.